Another Sanzo
by evilmoon
Summary: REVISED AND CHANGED: What happens when a woman shows up in the town the party are staying in. R for langugae,violence,and there may be some romance in later chapters. The story is going to take a new turn. Pairings are undecided as of now.
1. past

What happens when a women shows up in the town the party is staying in.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI. Or any related names. I wished I owned Sanzo though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: past

"Are we there yet" a young girl says to her master

"Almost he says, just a few… Ahh here we are"

"Wow it's so nice"

Then it starts to rain

" How long has it been?" a woman mutters as she looks out her window at the rain. It reminds her of the time when her life changed._ "Wow master look at the flowers" "yes, mitsuru, they are in full bloom" just then about ten youkai had come rushing though the trees, feeling this master took his sutra handed it to me and pushed me off the waterfall, that's where I met him. Genjyo Sanzo._

A scream then a loud crack. I run out side.

"Oh shit " I muttered and when about conjuring a lighting spell and protecting the villagers with a barrier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of town

"Sanzo I'm hungry and Gojyo won't stop teasing me"

"Ah shove it you whining monkey"

"Well at least I'm not a pervy kappa."

"Will you both just shut up till we get to town, before I leave you on the side of the road"

_A huge ass flash of light then nothing_

"Hurry Hakkai before the foods gone"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party enters town only to find all the villagers congratulating a woman who must have slain that huge youkai. Sanzo is stunned could that be, no it can't, wait that sutra, it is, and it's mitsuru.

A/N: it's kinda short, the first chapter I mean. It's a little vague now but once my ideas are more organized it will get better. It's my first fic so I want any type of review you got love. Hate. Ideas maybe yeah I'm open to suggestions…….See ya later


	2. reunion

Hi people it's been a while. I'm not dead. I've had a lot of stuff to deal with. I finally have a new chapter, so I'll stop babbling and let you read. (bows and runs) -

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

"_What was that" Goku asked_

"_To hell if I know" Sanzo replied_

_A scream followed by a splash._

"_I'm going to see what that was" Goku called back as he ran._

" Yo SANZO" Gojyo yelled snapping Sanzo back to the present.

"What?" Sanzo snapped back

"Hurry to the inn before you sick" Hakkai yelled as he walked to the inn.

"I'll be there in a minute" Sanzo said back.

He walked over to Mitsuru and hit her with the fan.

"Ow what in the hell was that" She turned around to see Sanzo.

"OMFG It's you!" Mitsuru said as she hugged him.

"It's been awhile the monkey needs his sparing partner back"

"yeah right, you know as well as I do that he has ADHD."

"Maybe"

"oh shit" Mitsuru mumbled as she fell.

"Damn I used all my strength killing that thing" The last word was high pitched as she was picked up.

"Dammit don't move so much" Sanzo struggled as he carried her to the inn.

A/N: Again I am sorry I have'nt updated in a while I have been busy.

Ch.3 is about halfway done so I'll try and post it soon. And a special thanks to Risika Tziporah for the review. Bye -


	3. long night of talk

A/n: I'm so sorry I just have been kinda busy and I really haven't been in the mood to write but i finally finished ch.3 , i also just got saiyuki vol.9 god was it good. oh well time for the story and the damned disclaimer

Disclaimer: See chapter 1/

__

Chapter 3: Long night of talk

"Where's Sanzo, I'm hungry." Goku whined

Sanzo walked in carrying Mitsuru who had fallen asleep.

"Wow I would've never figured Sanzo as a ladies man." Gojyo said.

"Goku"

"Yes Sanzo"

"Hold Mitsuru"

"k'ay"

Sanzo then starts to hits Gojyo with his fan.

"Oww that hurt you damned priest. "Gojyo screamed until a bat collided w/ his head.

"There that shut him up." Mitsuru said sleepily.

"Yes I think you knocked him out." Hakkai said.

"Well at least it will be quite for awhile." Sanzo said.

"I'm hungry" Mitsuru said as she sat down.

"Me too" Goku said happily.

Gojyo woke up and wanted some food. They sat, ate, and played cards. All the while a shadow watched them waiting for the time to strike. Even thought they were laughing they knew it couldn't last for much longer.

"so how did you three meet?" Hakkai asked.

"We've known each other for a long time that's all." Sanzo left it at that.

"You know what I'm bored." Mitsuru yawned.

"I know lets have a sparing contest." Goku said excitedly.

"Are you sure about that, remember what happened last time." Sanzo chuckled (A/N: really wanted to write giggles but that's not sanzo)

"That won't happen again, I won't let my guard down" Goku said.

__

"Come on you dumb monkey, it will take more than that if you wish to defeat me" Mitsuru called.

"Don't call me monkey!" Goku yelled as he charged.

"Not quick enough!" She mocked as Goku hit the barrier she put up.

"Owwwwwwww" He cried as she sent him flying with a lightning kick.

"Ok the match belongs to Mitsuru" Sanzo said.

"Wait you are tellin me she kicked your ass w/o taking a step." Goyjo laughed

"Bet she could kick your ass!" Goku spat at him.

"What!" Mitsuru said as she sipped her tea.

"Are you scared"

"Hell no"

"Then lets fight"

They go outside

"This will be an elimination between the five of us." Hakkai stated.

"What's the prize?" Goku asked.

"Is it women?" goyjo asked "No"

"Is it food?" goku asked "No"

"Is it cigarettes?" Sanzo asked "No" hakkai was starting to get mad.

"What is the prize, Hakkai, please tell us." Mitsuru said.

"Well the innkeeper said there is a room big enough for all of us, but there is 1 bed and 4 futons." Hakkai calmly explained.

"So the winner gets the bed." Sanzo said.

"I'm gonna win!" Goku and Goyjo said in unison.

"..." Mitsuru just stood there.

"Okay the first round is:

Hakkai-Sanzo

Goyjo-Goku

Mitsuru-the finalist."

-Hakkai vs. Sanzo-

"insert chant here" Sanzo chanted (A/N:I don't know a chant)

"shit" Hakkai muttered as he was parlayed.

"And the winner is Sanzo."

-Goku vs. Goyjo-

"stupid little monkey "

"stop calling me stupid you, ero kappa"

"Stop calling me a kappa." Goyjo said as he punched punched Goku.

They decided to fight with fists to avoid drawing any real attention.

"oww" Goku spat from being punched in the stomach.

"Awww poor little chimp can't-" Goyjo's words were cut off by an uppercut.

"Ha, that will teach you to-" Gokus were stopped by a punch he just avoided. And sent a punch right back that sent goyjo outta bounds. "The winner is Goku and since we don't want any gun wounds, Sanzo hand over your weapons, This will be a fist fight." Hakkai said as he took sanzo's gun and sutra. "Fine whatever.." Sanzo muttered.

-Sanzo vs. Goku-

"Damn chimp stop hoppin around."

"I'm not a chimp, and i like hoppin."

Sanzo proceeded to throw punches at goku. But the monkey caught him off guard and knocked him outta the ring.

"Goku is the winner."

"Yay I won" Goku said happily.

"Not yet monkey, you still gotta defeat me." Mitsuru said. "oh I will." Goku said.

"Is that a challenge."

"You bet"

"Lets go"

"Yeah"

-Goku vs. M itsuru-

" Come and get it" Mitsuru yelled as Goku charged at her. But all of a sudden he jumps over the force field and lands behind her.

"Won't work twice"

"Who said I was goin for that" Mitsuru said as she pointed to his feet "You've been in my trap since you landed."

"What the f-" Goku struggled as the vines picked him and threw him outta bounds.

"Not again,.t-t"

"Cmon we'll get some food." Mitsuru said she helped him up.

"YAY" Goku yelled as he ran.

"Hey Sanzo can I talk to you?"

"What is it Hakkai."

"I was just wondering if she was ..."

"What is it Hakkai?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"Fine whatever"

But Hakkai couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about her.

--

A/N: Sorry it took so long. first i had writers block then I'd start typing then stop for awhile.(Damn short attention span"

well here's the third chapter and I'm about to start the fourth. man this chapter is long. I'll try to keep about this long(about 6 written pages) Later


	4. Authors note

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but with everything that has went on I kinda lost track. But now I've picked up the story again and it might be a week before a new chapter comes but there is on coming soon and hopefully some new stories.


	5. Guests and Surprises

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, it came quicker than expected but here it is and it's done. Well the story went though an overhaul so it is gonna turn out differently then you expected.

Chapter 4: Guests and Surprises

Well with everyone settled and asleep the shadow though it was the perfect time to strike. Sneaking in through the window above the card table, he was ecstatic, "two Sutras in one room and they are oblivious to my plan" He whispered, well Sanzo and Mitsuru shifted in their sleep but to him they showed no signs of waking up. "Hehehe fools" he said. "Really now, you're the fool that came in this room unprepared for the fact that we would wake up" "what?" "Now you could have come in a little quieter and you might have gotten farther" "And maybe if you took a shower we wouldn't be able to smell you". Well now seeing he was outnumbered because all but Mitsuru woke up. "Fine I'll just pull my ultimate move sooner than expected." He started to glow and suddenly everyone felt sleepy. "What the hell is this?" Sanzo said as he slumped down. "I don't know" Hakkai mumbled. Mitsuru woke up just then. Looking around , she noticed the youkai and his power, and walked up to him and stabbed him with a katana. "How did you get through my power unaffected?" The youkai said as he died and evaporated. "Yeah how did you?" Gojyo asked. In fact she didn't, when she turned around they all noticed the difference. She had grown small fangs and had a lovely blue tattoo on the left half of her face, and her hair had changed to a light blue instead of the normal dark purple and so had her eyes, instead of the lovely amber they had been they were ice blue. "Mit-chan what are you?" Goku asked, and she just leaped out the window. "Good job, Baka." Sanzo said as the group ran downstairs.

--OUTSIDE--

"Why does this always happen to me?" Mitsuru questioned as she looked at her self as she slowly returned to normal. She sat there and thought about the first time it happened.

-16 years ago-

_It was a nice bright day out in the country side where she lived with other people from her destroyed village. She never really thought about why her village was destroyed, the remaining adults all told the kids that the youkai that attacked were just mean and vile creatures. So one day while playing with a group of kids her age a youkai attacked. It killed two kids before it got to her and when it did she glowed a bright blue that repelled the youkai and changed her. The remaining kids ran back and told the adults she was a youkai too. They overlooked the fact she saved the remaining kids and treated her horribly. Well one was nice enough to put her for sale to a relatively nice merchant, at least they will treat her better than these people had. From then on I never trusted anyone with my secret not even my master who bought me from the merchant. Not even now with these people do I._

"I cant afford to trust anyone, and have the same thing happen again," she said to herself. "Well how do you know that?" Gojyo asked. "GHA!" she shouted as she almost fell out of the tree until he caught her. "Well after what happened when I was little I don't trust people easily." She proceeded to tell him what happened. "well it's a little better then mine, my brother had to kill my mother so she wouldn't beat me" He said. "Wow I guess we both had a bad childhood" she said, "yeah but don't let it cost you a chance to have friends and be happy" he said to her, she smiled then nodded, "I mean look at me I'm a half demon but I don't let that stop me" he said, "yeah I guess you're right." She agreed with him " well lets get back to the room and see if the others are there.

Well they had arrived back at the room and they found one extra person there. Mow the man was really old but all five of them could feel the spiritual power coming off of him. "Hey who's this?" they both asked. "I am the village shaman" The old man said. "These young men came to me for help, they wondered if I could help you figure out what you are." "Really?" She asked half-excited and half scared. "yeah I just need to see this state that you enter in" " well it's not something I can control but it happens when I'm in danger, life threatening, or when it's a full moon out or I go in really pure water." "Well from that I can tell it reacts to purity in nature and it saves your life so I can tell it's a good part of you." "okay well how do we get me to change" "I have some pure water back at my temple, we could go there." "Sure it's worth a try."

A/N: Well I decided to take this story in many different directions from when I first started. So if there is anything you would like to see let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	6. The Spirits

A/N: Well here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5: The Spirits 

The temple was very lush and nice and there were many apprentices running about, cleaning and fulfilling duties.

"Wow this place is nice, nicer then baldy's stuffy temple" Gojyo commented.

"What was that baka?" Sanzo growled

"Nothing, Nothing." Gojyo laughed.

"C'he whatever"

"Ahhhh here we are" The old man commented effectively stopping the brewing fight.He opened the door to a large room with a bathtub the size of a small pond.

"Wow that's beautiful" Mitsuru said as she saw the tub. And it was, it had sparkling water and even its own waterfall.

"Well I guess we should give the lady some privacy so she can change, I'm sure you don't want to get your clothes wet."

"Ummmmmmmmm……. Sure" She said as an apprentice brought her a bathing robe and a towel.

"Call us whem you get done." The old man said as he led the guys into the hallway.

"Why can't we watch the whole process?" Gojyo asked.

"Be respectful you baka!" Sanzo said as he hit Gojyo.

"I'm ready" Mitsuru called.

They walked back in the room and saw her sitting on the rim of the tub and gazing into the clear water.

"So what do you want me to do?" Mitsuru said.

"From what you tell me just get in the water and we'll see if it changes you." The old man said.

"K'ay." She said as she slipped into the water. And not even after two mintunes 


	7. A Night In A Temple

A/N: Yay an update , I know I'm a little slow with it but ohh well. ^^ Anyway here's the next Chapter.

**Chapter 6: A Night In A Temple**

The Group was all settled in at the table for dinner. As usual Goyjo and Goku were arguing over who had what food, Sanzo was reading the paper, and Hakkai and Mitsuru were having a pleasant conversation.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING ARGUING!! THERS PLENTY OF FOOD TO GO AROUND!!" Sanzo yelled and proceeded to beat them.

"OWWW Stop that will ya, we didn't do anything wrong, cherry-chan." Goyjo said then ducked as Sanzo shot a bullet at him.

"okay we don't need to destroy this temple" Hakkai said before the two got out of hand.

"fine" they both mumbled and went back to their respective activities.

-Later that night-

_Okay he said I just have to concentrate and I'll change. _Mitsuru thought to herself. _Concentrate. Concentrate. I wish Master was here, he would have know what to do._ She thought sadly, she really did miss him, he was one of the few humans who knew what she was and was still kind to her. _Well him and Ruu. I cant believe Ruu has grown up so much and is so strong, even after what had happened to his master._

"What cha doing out here Missy, You'll catch a cold just standing there." Goyjo said and Mitsuru jumped at the sound.

"Wha I thought I was alone and ya'll were asleep" she said as she clamed down form the shock.

"No I couldn't sleep"

"And why is that?"

"I honestly don't know, I keep thinking about this girl who kinda reminds me of myself"

_Ohhhhhh wait does he mean me? She thought as she remembered what he said to her in the tree as she thought back on her childhood. "_"_I cant afford to trust anyone, and have the same thing happen again," she said to herself. "Well how do you know that?" Goyjo asked. "GHA!" she shouted as she almost fell out of the tree until he caught her. "Well after what happened when I was little I don't trust people easily." She proceeded to tell him what happened. "well it's a little better then mine, my brother had to kill my mother so she wouldn't beat me" He said. "Wow I guess we both had a bad childhood" she said, "yeah but don't let it cost you a chance to have friends and be happy" he said to her, she smiled then nodded, "I mean look at me I'm a half demon but I don't let that stop me" he said, "yeah I guess you're right." She agreed with him " well lets get back to the room and see if the others are there."__" _

"Who is she?" She asked nervously

"Hmmmmmm well she's smart, strong, and an outsider like me." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Really.." She blushed as he stopped almost pressed up against her as she had backed into the wall.

"Yeah…she's beautiful too." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

_OMFG!!!!!!!!! He's kissing me… and he's good at it too. She thought as she kissed him back._

They pulled apart, both blushing.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Goyjo takes her hand and leads her inside.

Neither noticed the priest sitting at his window smoking. _He better be careful and not hurt her or I swear I will not hesitate to kill him, I cant believe she picked the kappa of all people. Ohhhh well I kinda knew this would happen if they meet._

"_Ruu look I can make lightning." A seven year old Mitsuru said to her friend._

"_That's great." A seven year old Sanzo said._

"_Hey Ruu, What do you look for in a girl?"_

"_What why? You don't mean to ask if I like you, do you?"_

"_No No, just wondering."_

"_Ohh well, Hmmm I don't really know, I guess she would be quiet, smart, pretty and a good person. Unlike some girls I know."_

"_Hey just cuz I'm adventurous doesn't mean you have to be mean" she huffed._

"_Hehe I know, but Mi-chan, What do you look for in a guy?"_

"_Hmmmmm well someone strong, brave, adventurous, has some real world experience, good looking, ohm has long hair, and always stands up for what he believes in." She said._

"_Well good luck finding someone like that." He said_

"_yeah you too" she said as she pounced on him._

"_Ohhhh I have an idea."_

"_What tackling me?" _

"_No, maybe, anyway when we get older we help each other find our perfect matches." She said happily._

"_Fine if it will get you off of me."_

"_Hehehe okay." She laughed._

_He is just like she described but he's also a perv, I might have to have a talk with him._

Sanzo gets up and goes down the hall to Goyjo's room and walks in and finds the kappa sitting at the window smiling happily.

"What do you want? Ever heard of knocking?"

"C'he Whatever, I have to talk to you about Mitsuru."

"What? Why I've done nothing indecent and I'm pretty sure if I did she'd kick my ass."

"yeah well I want to tell you don't be a fool and let her go if you really care for her."

"What, you're not mad, I'm not like stealing your girl am I? I can see there is something between you two."

" If you must know I've known her since we were six."

"Ohhhh childhood friends."

"Yeah and I don't want to see her hurt, and if you do hurt her no one alive or dead will stop me from killing you."

"Okay Okay."

"Good." Sanzo turned and started to leave.

"Hey priesty"

"What?"

"Do you think she really likes me?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah I think she does." Sanzo said, "Now get some sleep." He said and walked off.

"Yeah I will."

He curled up in his bed and fell into a sleep plagued with amber eyes and purple hair.

A/N: Well what do you know, I sit down and just start typing and this is what comes out. Hehe hope ya liked it, review plz.


End file.
